Heroes
by sweetPixiesmile
Summary: Kim, talking to Shego after Season 4, one on one. KiGo. Another speed write songfic. This time using David Bowie's Heroes, not the Wallflowers, the one I originally wanted to use. Lyrics included for jumping off point.
1. Heroes Lyrics

**Heroes**  
composed and performed by David Bowie

I  
I will be king  
And you  
You will be queen  
Though nothing will  
Drive them away  
We can beat them  
Just for one day  
We can be Heroes  
Just for one day

And you  
You can be mean  
And I  
I'll drink all the time  
'Cause we're lovers  
And that is a fact  
Yes we're lovers  
And that is that

Though nothing  
Will keep us together  
We could steal time  
Just for one day  
We can be Heroes  
For ever and ever  
What d'you say

I  
I wish you could swim  
Like the dolphins  
Like dolphins can swim  
Though nothing  
Will keep us together  
We can beat them  
For ever and ever  
Oh we can be Heroes  
Just for one day

I  
I will be king  
And you  
You will be queen  
Though nothing  
Will drive them away  
We can be Heroes  
Just for one day  
We can be us  
Just for one day

I  
I can remember  
Standing  
By the wall  
And the guns  
Shot above our heads  
And we kissed  
As though nothing could fall  
And the shame  
Was on the other side  
Oh we can beat them  
For ever and ever

Then we can be Heroes  
Just for one day  
We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
Just for one day  
We can be Heroes

We're nothing  
And nothing will help us  
Maybe we're lying  
Then you better not stay  
But we could be safer  
Just for one day


	2. Heroes

A/N: Another speed write song-fic, this time using Heroes. Originally, I was going to use the version by the Wallflowers, but that one was more tailored towards Godzilla the North American movie, and when I heard Bowie's version, I was like, YEAH! That's the one.

Disclaimers:

Kim Possible © Disney

Heroes © David Bowie

* * *

**Heroes**

* * *

C'mon!

You know it felt good. That it felt right.

What, scared, are we? Was it really so the drama?

I know there are things in the past that you wished hadn't happened. That there are things in life to regret. Things that hurt. Things that tear. But there are other things too. Things that are precious. Things that make your heart sing, your spirit roar. Things that just feel...

Right.

You felt it, didn't you?

All those times that we fought. You and me, throwing down like there was no tomorrow. Fist, elbow, shoulder. Foot, heel, knee. Throws, kicks, punches. Axe hands, foot blades, pressure points. And while we've fought, all over the world, we've come to know each other. Understand each other. Even when we fought someone else.

Aviarius.

Electronique.

Warmonga.

Warhok.

We've got history.

Ferociously weird, we've got chemistry.

It's explosive.

Dangerous.

Crazy.

Perfect.

I don't care.

what people will say.

What they might think.

They'll talk no matter what, but it's meaningless to me.

I've learnt from my mistakes. I don't want to make another.

Don't you remember the pictures we took?

I know you felt it. From the top of your luxurious black hair to the soles of your catsuit. Doesn't it make you wonder, what if?

My heart's been on a hair trigger ever since the day you put your hand on my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes, before the polarizer turned you back into the way you were meant to be. The one that makes my heart race, even as you bruise my skin.

I know, I know. We're opposites. Me and you. Bueno Nacho and Chez Couteaux. The Cheerleader and the Thief.

The dark star to my own bright sun.

We were meant to revolve around each other in a celestial waltz.

The world would be against it. I know. Global Justice. Mom, Dad, the Tweebs. Nana. Wade, Monique, Felix. Ron. Drakken. Killigan. Triple-S. The whole villain community. Our careers would be over. The futures we'd planned for ourselves before we found each other.

I know there's nothing to keep us together. But the only ones that can tear us apart is us.

And while everyone else is way cranked, we can beat them.

With you by my side.

Forever and ever.

Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so safe around you? With your wicked humour and razor sharp tongue. Sultana of Snark. Plasma claws and shining jade eyes.

Was it a lie? This thing you've set in my heart?

If so, just walk away. Walk away and don't come back.

But if not, then stay.

Stay with me.

I'm not asking you to give up crime or be a hero again.

Well, not just anybody's hero.

Just be mine.

So.

What's it going to be?


End file.
